Noche de pareja
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo, Shiho, pero yo creo que pudo haber sido peor...
**Prompt #5**. _Lléname con tu amor_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora_.

* * *

Noche de pareja

* * *

 _Fill me with your love, I'm by your side_  
 _You and you alone, don't ask me why_  
 _For you I will be there, I just can't hide_  
 _From way beyond the glare, I'll tell you why_

 **Twilight singers**

* * *

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué les hicieron? –preguntó a ambos Yuichiro después de que Kureto Hiragi, el Teniente General del que apenas sabían hasta hacía unas horas, los soltara del terrible interrogatorio.

Yoichi no podía hablar, miraba al suelo. Se recargaba entre Kimizuki y Yu, con vergüenza y dolor.

Shiho tomó el mando, como usualmente lo hacía en otros aspectos, incluso en la situación anterior, hasta donde pudo.

—Nos golpearon, Yu. Solo eso y las puñaladas. Fue sobre todo la impresión de que si no les decías algo que aceptaran, no hubieran vacilado en acabarnos.

Era contundente. Hasta Yoichi le creyó y él había estado ahí, sufrido lo mismo o más. Se la habían tomado con él en seguida.

—Parece una chica…—dijeron, con lasciva delicia, pinchándole las tetillas por encima de la camisa del uniforme. Yoichi intentó cerrar los ojos, dijo con impotencia el nombre de Shiho, pues tenía las muñecas atadas tras la espalda.

Los habían sorprendido besándose en la cama como si no hubiera un maldito mañana, que es lo que hay que hacer cuando agradeces estar vivo y uno de tus amigos, al que creías vegetal para siempre, se levanta como el puto Lázaro. Hay que creer en la vida, hay que celebrar y eso hicieron o iban a hacer, eufóricos, cuando llegaron los diez soldados de una facción desconocida, tirando la puerta del cuarto de Yoichi abajo, sacándolos en pleno proceso de aligerarse las vestiduras, con las tímidas erecciones que de inmediato se bajaron por el miedo, arrastrados como animales amenazados, sin entender pero aterrorizados, mirándose el uno al otro, temerosos de que los separaran.

Las bromas los insultaron de inmediato. Por decir que eran bromas. En el medio de la noche los llevaron a un subsuelo, a punta de pistolas y cuchillas encantadas. Armas que hubieran podido manejar, de no ser excedidos en números y con ataduras hacia el ejército, en favor de la seguridad de sus amigos, familia (pues Yoichi pensaba en Mirai de la misma manera que Kimizuki) y de sí mismos.

—¡Déjenlo!—siseó Kimizuki cuando los hombres decidieron deleitarse antes en Yoichi, denigrándolo, golpeándolo en el estómago, abofeteándolo y tocándolo con lujuria desmesurada—. ¡Los mataré a _todos_!

El mango de una katana le partió el labio. El sabor a sangre inundó su boca.

—Eres muy débil y no existes. Sigues las órdenes de una casa en ruinas y conocida por su traición. Tienes suerte de que el Teniente no nos haya dicho que dispusiéramos a nuestro antojo de basura como tú y él.

Kimizuki se hubiera enfurecido, aún más de ser posible, entre los brazos numerosos que lo rodeaban y apretaban contra el suelo. Sin embargo, su atención fue antes hacia Yoichi, a quien los malditos le desabrochaban el pantalón, aferrándole fuerte el miembro entre varias manos sin pudor alguno.

(Shiho siempre era lentitud y caricias, entre palabras suaves, ya que Yoichi era propenso a la vergüenza y el rojo furioso de sus mejillas a la par de sus lágrimas desesperadas, decían todo lo que se podía comentar sobre la escena ultrajante para ambos.)

—¡Deténganse!—Kimizuki se sorprendió a sí mismo tanto como a Yoichi, aparentemente, pues su voz sonó quebrada por el terror—. Por… _favor_.

Los soldados rompieron a reír con más energía y golpearon la cabeza de Shiho varias veces contra el suelo, hasta abrirle un corte en la frente, ante los jadeos y sollozos de Yoichi, al que seguían masturbando con violencia.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—¿Es tu pequeña _novia_? ¿De verdad?

—A este le gusta la verga. Si le estabas dando, lo puedes decir.

—Podríamos ponerlos juntos y ver cómo lo hacen.

Kimizuki se encontró pronto jalado de los cabellos y de la ropa, con el dolor de la nariz rota, tal vez algún diente aflojado. Fue arrojado sobre Yoichi, quien gimiera, mejillas como tomates estrangulados, ojos quebradizos sin esperanza.

—Hagan…lo que quieran conmigo…p-pero…dejen a Shiho…—suplicó, sin molestarse en absoluto por el peso de Kimizuki encima de él.

—¡Déjennos ir a los dos! ¡Somos soldados, hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas por ustedes! ¡Son nuestros camaradas! ¿No tienen vergüenza?—aulló con la voz ronca, mirándolos con intensidad, antes de volverse hacia su… _novio_ —. Y Yoichi, no digas eso, idiota…—susurró, lastimeramente en su oído, como si con ese gesto breve de enterrarse en su cuello tembloroso pudiera protegerlo de alguna manera.

Los soldados callaron de repente. Pasos se acercaron en la semioscuridad del sótano, que servía como depósito armamentístico. Eran calmados, orgullosos, de botas que solo podían pertenecer a alguien de un rango muy importante, como para llevar docenas de condecoraciones metálicas en el pecho, tintineando con su avance aristocrático.

—Cuánta valentía. E insolencia. ¿Sabes ante quién te encuentras?

Kimizuki observó al jerarca militar desde el suelo, apretando los dientes, con su propia sangre manchándole los ojos, temblando de rabia. Podía sentir la confusión y el miedo de Yoichi debajo suyo pero lo que menos quería era alterarlo más, así que se mordió el labio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho nada que los incordiara más a ambos, por no mencionar a Mirai.

—Shiho…no sé…—Yoichi estaba al borde de un nuevo llanto, si bien brevemente se calmara cuando lo acercaran a Kimizuki y los soldados dejaran de tocarlo. Shiho podía sentir sus temblores enfermizos. Se daba cuenta de que, de estar libres, Yoichi lo hubiera abrazado con profusión. Y eso le causaba una mezcla de ternura y amarga impotencia.

¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?

 _Yo sé quién es, no te preocupes,_ intentó transmitirle con una fugaz mirada a Yoichi, quien no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan, tal vez en parte por algo de alivio, siendo un optimista incurable.

—Kureto Hiragi, Teniente General de la Armada Demoníaca, superior de Guren Ichinose, Teniente Coronel de la Compañía de la Luna Maldita, a quien nosotros servimos en batalla —contestó Kimizuki, sin poder evitar impedir el derrame de unas gotas de ácido en cada sílaba, apenas llegando a ahogar un sarcástico _Todo un placer conocerlo, señor_.

—Bien. Un chico informado es grato hallazgo.

Los ojos de Kureto Hiragi eran profundos y fríos, como fosas destinadas a cadáveres cobrados en situaciones deshonrosas. Un lugar que podía, sin duda, llenarse de fuego y volver cenizas a hombres más maduros y poderosos que Kimizuki Shiho, el joven prodigio de su clase y de la Academia, del que se hubieran dicho aún mejores cosas, si la expectativa de vida de todos, prodigios incluidos y del futuro para ellos, no fuera tan escasa a la vuelta del fin del mundo.

—¿Hará que nos suelten? No necesita violentarnos para hacer preguntas.

—Las respuestas que preciso no son de ustedes. Desde un punto de vista de obtención de información, me son inútiles. Excepto como rehenes pero no tengo por qué explicarles eso.

—¿Y no es suficiente con lo que nos han hecho?

—Shiho…

—Shhh, yo hablo, Yoichi —susurró Kimizuki, apenas mirando a su novio de reojo, sin cortar el contacto visual con Kureto Hiragi más que un instante. Lo suficiente como para que el Teniente se carcajeara.

—¿Son _pareja_?

Kimizuki fue consciente de que la mera pregunta lo hizo palidecer un instante pero se negó a responder con rodeos algo que ni tenía del todo aclarado con Yoichi, luego de un mes de relación. Cabe aclarar: mes intenso pero escaso, incluyendo traiciones y torpezas de los dos, desenvolviéndose con una timidez que solo podía achacarse a la inexperiencia y a las cautelas del que sabe que puede perder la vida de un momento al otro.

Yoichi había aceptado tomar responsabilidad legal de Mirai, firmando un documento avalado con una autorización de Guren Ichinose. Sin duda, el Teniente estaría al tanto, si le había interesado lo suficiente la vida privada de dos soldados recientemente incorporados. Por no mencionar que los apresaron en el cuarto de Yoichi, mientras que se besaban y acariciaban.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Están ambos al tanto de que la Armada Demoníaca Japonesa da preferencia a las parejas tradicionales? Habiendo un déficit poblacional, es importante asegurar el futuro de las generaciones humanas aumentando el índice de natalidad.

Shiho se daba cuenta de que Yoichi estaba más y más nervioso, mientras que su ira, por otro lado, lo forzaba de momento a mantener la calma. Contestó con la misma tranquilidad que hubiera tenido en medio de una clase.

— _Lo estamos_. Tenemos el reglamento presente. En ninguna parte de él se prohíbe la homosexualidad. Al contrario, el artículo 57 al que usted hace referencia, es ambiguo con respecto al sexo de los soldados y las relaciones que practiquen durante el servicio, si bien el 63 afirma que los hijos naturales de estas uniones estarán vinculados obligatoriamente a la Armada Demoníaca y deberán enrolarse o servir a ella como se lo requiera durante el transcurso de sus vidas, mientras que el país esté en guerra contra las Fuerzas Vampíricas y en tanto la familia Hiragi reconozca amenazas sobrenaturales. Y el artículo posterior exige a los soldados mayores de edad que donen sus células reproductoras a la Armada en favor del laboratorio de avanzada genética. Yoichi Saotome y yo somos menores aún pero llegado el momento, cumpliremos con este punto sin reluctancia, señor, siempre que _vuestra diligencia_ no comprometa nuestra integridad física y psicológica.

Kureto Hiragi rompió a reír y se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con Kimizuki. Un silencio tenso se cernió en el ambiente.

—Joven, fuerte, inteligente e insolente. Si yo lo deseara, con un chasquido de mis dedos, te dejaría aquí, en la oscuridad, para ser ultrajado día y noche, compartiendo tu suerte miserable con tu… _pareja_ , atragantándote con tanto semen que pronto perderías la cuenta de con cuántos hombres habrás estado. Escuchándolo a él gemir y gritar hasta preguntarte si lo desea. Olvidando ambos quiénes eran antes del dolor y el placer. Y cuando ninguno de los dos reaccionara más y sus cuerpos terminaran de desgastarse, mis soldados los dispondrían en provisiones para la carne del comedor.

Kimizuki ya no soportó mantener el tono. Hiragi Kureto tampoco había comprado su vano intento de humildad.

—Para ser franco, señor, siempre pensé que dicha carne provenía de los animales utilizados en experimentación, de todos modos. Gracias a eso he tomado la costumbre de preparar mi comida y tengo una inclinación por el vegetarianismo.

"Y necesito agregar, hablando también por Yoichi, que lo que sus hombres pusieran en nuestras bocas, difícilmente lo podrían recuperar. El honor de un soldado primero —agregó Kimizuki, ya sabiendo que era insalvable y más con esa última frase chabacana que solo alguien como Yuichiro diría. No, no acostumbraba ser tan ácido con sus superiores y no todos los días se encontraba con una alta autoridad como Kureto Hiragi. Sin embargo, no era parte de su rutina cotidiana el ser secuestrado y torturado frente a su pareja en iguales o peores condiciones bajo amenaza sexual porque a un megalomaníaco al que servían (indirectamente, además) se le antojaba.

—Shi-Shiho…—susurró Yoichi en su oído. Por el tono, sin mirarlo, Kimizuki supo que lo admiraba. Solo una leve punzada de celos empañó esa gloria de la vista del rostro de Kureto Hiragi, pasmado un instante por esa respuesta. No dejaba de ser algo muy condimentado con el estilo de Yu. Pero la discusión de _te gusto yo o te gusta él, su violencia_ , era algo que podían dejar para otro momento, si salían de esa situación tan complicada.

La sorpresa de Kureto Hiragi se mantuvo con brevedad, de cualquier modo. En seguida se echó a reír y volvió a erguirse, dándole la espalda a Kimizuki y Yoichi.

—¿Lo crees, soldado? Debo felicitarte. Habría que hacerte un análisis sanguíneo para determinar si no tienes algún parentesco con la familia Ichinose. Esas agallas no se ven con frecuencia. Ni tampoco muestras semejantes de estupidez en alguien que hasta hace nada parecía…racional, cuando menos.

Kureto Hiragi chasqueó los dedos entonces. Muecas malévolas se dibujaron en las bocas lujuriosas de los soldados, que pronto se hincaron sobre los dos jóvenes, dispuestos a arrancarles la ropa, para horror de ambos.

—Sólo golpéenlos. Quiero volver a tener una charla con este soldado en un futuro, con mejores términos, quizá. Dependerá del que supuestamente es su amigo.

"El honor primero, ¿eh?

Las manos de los subordinados del Teniente General se detuvieron en seco antes de convertirse en puños que bajaron sobre la carne sin piedad alguna. Kimizuki Shiho no tuvo tiempo ni de suspirar de alivio antes de desvanecerse.

El resto es historia.

* * *

—Sé que no vas a estar de acuerdo conmigo, Shiho, pero yo creo que pudo haber sido peor —insistió Yoichi, abriendo el grifo del agua fría tras probar lo caliente de la que llenaba la tina. Habían optado por ir al cuarto de Kimizuki, teniendo en cuenta que el suyo aún tenía la cerradura forzada y parecía que en efecto, lo habían arrasado, con lo ordenado y limpio que usualmente estaba.

—¿ _Peor_? ¿Estabas ahí cuando nos agarraron en tu cama, nos golpearon y arrastraron para luego intentar violarnos?

Kimizuki arrojó el jabón líquido en el agua e hizo movimientos circulares hasta crear burbujas. Algunas volaron hacia la cara triste y sonrojada de Yoichi, reventándose cerca de sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Pero no nos hicieron mucho más —continuó Yoichi, desabrochándose la camisa con lentitud. Kimizuki le lanzó una mirada llena de desdén y lo imitó, sacándose su propia prenda del uniforme por la cabeza y arrojándola a un lado, aún con furia.

—Nos apuñalaron en la espalda para matonear a Yu. Así, _poéticamente_. Ese Kureto es un artista de la mafia militar.

—…ten cuidado con lo que dices, Shiho —suspiró Yoichi, dejando de desabotonarse el pantalón para mirarlo con desesperación. No era como antes, con los hombres lastimándolos a ambos pero…tenía un dejo en la expresión. El desamparo.

—¿Ves? De eso te hablo. Ya no me siento seguro, ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. No alcanza con los monstruos, ¿eh? Pensé que al menos en la armada, entre humanos, luchando contra los vampiros, habría algo que nos uniría de verdad. Ahora no sé qué pensar.

"¿Cómo está tu herida? –recordó, apoyando yemas de sus dedos en el hombro de Yoichi y examinándolo, hasta hacerlo sonrojar más, entre el vapor con aroma a rosas y las emociones violentas.

—Está sanando, Shiho. ¿La tuya también? Han pasado solo un par de horas pero parece que me la hubiera hecho hace un mes. Igual que con los moretones.

—La puñalada del hombro sí, ya está cerrada, de hecho —explicó Kimizuki, sin poder ocultar su aire levemente orgulloso—. ¿Seguro que quieres tomar un baño?

—…me haría bien, ya sabes…quisiera relajarme. D-de todos modos, Shiho…no es como si fuéramos a hacer…algo aparte de bañarnos, ¿cierto?

—Lo hemos hablado. Si fuéramos a consumar pronto, no sería apropiado hoy…—aceptó Kimizuki, acariciando los brazos a Yoichi.

—¿En-entras tú primero?

Yoichi cerró ambos grifos, rompiendo el contacto con brevedad. Kimizuki lo observó y terminó de bajarse los pantalones, a lo cual Yoichi se volteó para no contemplar su desnudez completa.

—Estoy adentro —anunció Kimizuki, cuando se recostó en el interior de la tina, cubierto por espuma rosada.

—¿Podrías…mirar p-para otro lado?

—¿Lo crees necesario?

—B-bueno, Shiho…sé que somos pareja pero entre lo que ha pasado y demás, yo…

—Me refiero a que me quité los lentes. No puedo verte desde donde estás.

—Pero…cuando me acerque…

—Vale. Los cerraré ahora. Me avisas cuando estés dispuesto…

Un movimiento de ropa removida entre roces de cinturones y cierres bajados. Otra maniobra más fugaz y el ruido del agua, antes de experimentar la compañía piel a piel. Yoichi se acomodó con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

 _Podría acostumbrarme a esto, no es tan raro como pensé que lo sería_ , pensó para sus adentros, abrazando a Yoichi. Ya que la pasaban bien y sentían paz. Algo parecido a sanar las heridas de afuera. ¿Podía, realmente, llegar entonces gente cruel a separarlos? Mientras siguiera en contacto con su amante, no parecía posible. Una ilusión, tal vez, a la que se aferraban por el miedo y la desesperanza. Pero ambos se asieron de ella, encarnada en los brazos que se envolvían mutuamente.

Shiho comenzaba a adormecerse y el agua a entibiarse hacia el frío cuando lo despertó el llanto quebrado de Yoichi, quien derramara lágrimas ardientes a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó, con la preocupación mordiéndole en la culpa y pronto en la ira contra Kureto nuevamente.

—¡No, Shiho! Solo pensaba que…

—¿Qué? –Kimizuki sujetó sus brazos, clavándole la mirada. El rostro de Yoichi estaba enrojecido por el llanto, dándole un aspecto aún más infantil que de costumbre.

—Que…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que soy…

¿ _Marica_? ¿ _Mala persona por dejar que me manoseen_? Shiho se mordió la lengua para no completar, presa de un ataque de ansiedad que incluía, como sugerencia, ir a buscar el dormitorio de Hiragi Kureto en los cuarteles, si allí dormía, para intentar volarle la madre aristocrática a cuchilladas.

—…feliz. _Contigo_.

Yoichi le acarició las mejillas a Kimizuki. Ambos se habían quedado sentados, mirándose el uno al otro en la tina donde las burbujas de jabón se desvanecían, dejando solo las fragancias florales.

—¿ _Eh_?

—Temía que te enojaras y sigo temiéndolo. Pero…me ha enorgullecido mucho la manera en la cual te comportaste hoy.

—Yoichi, tuve que tragarme que hicieran lo que se les antojara con nosotros. Y ese Hiragi hijo de puta quiso vendernos que era muy generoso al limitarse con la paliza tras el manoseo.

—Lo sé. Es solo que…me hizo feliz que tú…

 _¿Que yo fallara, tal vez?_ El amor propio de Kimizuki se retorció. Pero sabía que Yoichi no podía ser tan cruel. Él lo admiraba, ¿cierto? No podía desear que por una ocasión (segunda, más bien, si contamos el incidente con los vampiros), Shiho, con todo su talento y ligera pedantería, fuese brutalmente derrotado. No, Yoichi era un chico dulce y desinteresado, no como los buitres que solían rondar a Shiho, esperando poder hacerse de sus puntos fuertes para sobresalir también.

—…que me defendieras. Delante de todos ellos. ¡Me llamaste _tu pareja_ , cuando antes no querías ni ser mi novio! Hubiera sido fácil, mucho más sencillo, simplemente echarme la culpa, dejándome solo. Se las habrían tomado conmigo y te hubieran dejado en paz, seguramente. Pero tu primer instinto fue cuidarme. ¡Y lo seguiste haciendo frente a autoridades que tienen poder sobre la situación de Mirai, inclusive! —Yoichi terminó de hablar, emocionado y enterró la cara en el hombro de Kimizuki, abrazándolo de nuevo, provocando que su cara fuese ahora la completamente roja.

—Basta ya, Yoichi. Parece que te regodearas con el que estuviéramos indefensos. Incluso si hablé bien, una palabra de más o de menos y quién sabe dónde estaríamos ahora —reflexionó Kimizuki, acariciándole el cabello mojado a Yoichi.

—Lo sé…pero me hace feliz. Es como una boda. Sin las felicitaciones y la luna de miel, claro.

—¿También quieres que vayamos a darle las gracias a Kureto Hiragi por _casarnos_? Menudo síndrome de Estocolmo.

—No, tampoco para tanto…

Shiho suspiró pesadamente y se separó para besar a su joven pareja en los labios. Ya era hora de salir del agua y dormir, si podían hacerlo.

* * *

Gekkoin y Kiseki-O se encontraron en el camino cruzado de los sueños entre ambos. Ese lugar que se forma pasada la intimidad de las almas, corruptas o no.

—Tu amo es un fantoche —declaró Gekkoin, haciendo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira quién lo dice, ¿forma humana?

—Mi amo sigue viéndonos. Al igual que el tuyo.

—Él me acepta así. Sabe que no soy su jodida hermana. Engañarlo es difícil pero se hace el mártir usándola.

—La tierra tiembla. Él está molesto.

—¡Claro que lo está! Lo suyo es la ira porque no maneja la tristeza. La engulle y enferma de odio. Así opera. Es manejable, solo dame tiempo…

—El Amo Saotome ha aprendido a tenerle aprecio. Pero no me sorprende. Él es débil, ama demasiado. Incluso a mí me hizo un lugar.

—Kimizuki es igual.

—Se llevarán bien. Si no se destruyen el uno al otro.

—Será interesante verlo, de un modo u otro. Nos beneficiará tanto que piensen que se aman como que logren enamorarse, a fin de cuentas.

Kiseki-O adoptó la forma de Mirai y acarició el cuello, los hombros de la falsa Tomoe Saotome, que cerró los ojos, extasiada.

—Imagina que uno de los dos no sobrevive. El otro se quebrará y rendirá más fácil.

—¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo a mi nuevo _domicilio_ entonces?

—No puedo rehusar una oferta tan tentadora.

Se besaron. Intercambiaron lenguas. Era una escena…normal, dentro de lo inquietante. Hasta que _Tomoe_ mordió con brusquedad el labio de _Mirai_ y comenzó a tirar de él, rompiendo su carne, riendo.

Kimizuki despertó con su grito ahogado en la garganta. Yoichi tenía una mano entrelazada con la suya y no tardó en volver a la vigilia, a medias pero al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó, Shiho?

Kimizuki bebió hasta el fondo un vaso de agua que tenía en su mesa de luz. Le quemaba la frente como su tuviera fiebre. Pensó en contestar un vago _nada_ y volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño pero los ojos entreabiertos de Yoichi en la semioscuridad le causaron culpa.

—Kiseki-O y Gekkoin estaban…—comenzó, entrecortadamente.

—¿…besándose en uno de nuestros sueños? –completó Yoichi, con los párpados de nuevo cerrados.

—¡Sí! Pero no solo eso…

—¿Se arrancaban piel a mordiscos?

—¡S-si!

—Ah, qué bueno…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La voz de Shiho sonó tan brusca que Yoichi volvió a abrir los ojos con cierta desconfianza.

—Bueno…Kimizuki, deberías recordarlo. Así se aparean los demonios, que son caníbales. Es parecido a la asexualidad de los vampiros, solo que pueden sentir deseo aún, a la par del hambre. Tú me dijiste eso hace tiempo para una tarea…

—Cierto.

—Si hacían eso es porque se gustan. Y si se gustan, querrán estar juntos, como nosotros, digan lo que digan.

—Si se gustan, buscarán con más ahínco destruírnos para estar juntos. Lo dijeron.

—Dicen muchas cosas, Shiho. Al final del día es diferente.

Yoichi alzó las manos hacia su pecho. Kimizuki las tomó y besó con diligencia.

—¿Volvemos a dormir? No quiero que te desveles, Shiho.

—Pensé que yo era raro. Pero tú…eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Mentiroso —susurró Yoichi, pasando de acariciar su pecho sobre la tela del pijama hacia la piel de Kimizuki.

Para los usuarios de armas demoníacas, las noches en los cuarteles eran tan largas como los días. Pero aquellos con gratas compañías, poco se preocuparon en esta ocasión.


End file.
